Dolce
by RiYuYami
Summary: It’s been three years since Atemu left and Kaiba is still upset about it. But one night, it seems that he has come back, but is it for real? Prideshipping AU RR OOC


This is not my original plot, I just changed it up to fit the Yu-Gi-Oh universe, the plot is from a doujinshi from another anime, I'll let you guess if you want to but it is a wonderful little story.

Summery: It's been three years since Atemu left and Kaiba is still upset about it. But one night, it seems that he has come back, but is it for real?

I own nothing but my changes to the original plot. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to its creator as Dolce (the doujinshi that gave the plot) belongs to Idea.

I just want to say that this is my first time doing something like this so forgive me.

Warning: Lemon and an alternate ending to YGO and a partial change to the original plot. If you do not like yaoi, then please do not read. To fit better with the plot, I gave Kaiba an eye patch (OH MY GOD! A clue as to where this doujinshi is based from!) due to a malfunction with one of his projects. So now he has one good eye.

I'm really pathetic! DX

Pairing: Kaiba x Atemu

On with the fic!

* * *

**Dolce **

**Kaiba x Atemu one-shot**

* * *

_A world full of vibrant colors…_

_But without you…_

* * *

_A narrow field of vision that seemed to demand atonement. _

_In the three years where I have not seen you, I've been living in this clear, almost frozen, pale-white world._

"Come back. The only one I want is you."

* * *

Yugi sighed softly as he walked away from Kaiba Corp. It has been three years since Atemu left this world to finally go on to the afterlife after three thousand years. A lot of Atemu's friends still miss him, but it seems that Kaiba was having the hardest time accepting that Atemu had left.

* * *

"Atemu."

_The fire is still burning and smoldering inside me._

_I'm getting sick of waiting for the rain to subside, secluding myself from people as if it's for my own good. I'm leaving all that was to be left wandering. _

_To be waiting like this._

* * *

Kaiba had returned to his mansion, he was the only one there since Mokuba was at Yugi's and he had let the staff have a day off. The weather was extremely snowy and the brunet sat in front of the only source of heat he had left on, the fire in the fireplace. He sat there watching it, the heat irritated the wound on his face, but he ignored it like he always did.

His mind was too clouded by the many thoughts running through it. He kept his eyes looking forward but they were not focused on the dancing, heated colors that moved on their own record.

_I want it all to disappear._

The door opened that led into the mansion followed by a chilling air from outside and a voice that he had not heard in years. A voice he knew very will from the many accounts that he had come in contact with the one who owned it.

"Pardon my intrusion." The voice spoke as its owner closed the door and walked into the area that Kaiba was in. "The snow outside is crazy. I'm not use to that kinda weather."

Atemu was there, right there in his home, flesh and bone, wearing his infamous school blazer and dark pants. His tri-color hair was everywhere as normal and his red-eyes showed slight curiosity in their crimson pools.

_So I left it there. _

Blinking, Atemu turned away from looking around and focused his attention on the only other person in the whole house on this cold, winter night. Kaiba was shocked as he looked upon the face of the man who should have been in the afterlife. A slight chuckle came from Atemu as he looked at the man with a smile.

"Well, you look alive."

_Along with the light. _

* * *

The fire crackled as both figures in its wake were as quiet as the snow outside. Atemu sat crutched in front of the fire as he seemed to only be looking at it and not at the man who was looking at him at the moment. Kaiba sighed and opened his mouth to end the silence that draped over the two men.

"Is it you…? Atemu? Is it really you?"

Atemu turned to face him with a grin on his face, his eyes filled with light happiness. "How could you forget such a handsome face?" He joked at the questions that Kaiba had asked, but it only brought on another question.

"Where have you been all this time?"

The pharaoh looked at him, the smile was gone. He changed the subject by taking notice to the eye patch that covered one of Kaiba's eyes. He reached up to touch it but didn't. Kaiba's good eye was filled with emotions as he looked at Atemu when he asked a question.

"What's this?"

* * *

"The fact that I am able to see with both eyes is scary. I couldn't get over it without looking like this."

Atemu listened to Kaiba as he explained about what had happened over the past three years. He told his how his eye was damaged when he tried to make a new hologram system that would make images solid and much more life like, he didn't say that he was going to make a hologram version of Atemu. But he said that he wanted to make his company even better then it was, though his greatest opponent wasn't there to help him make it the best.

He felt useless.

The smaller didn't look at him as he still sat at the fire, watching it, but he did listen to the story.

"It was something I should have been able to see… with both eyes. Still, without realizing the truth, I got so lost in it…"

"What? Status and stuff?"

"Status I should be proud of."

"Kaiba…"

"I am no longer 'Kaiba'." He spoke of this as if he was not the Kaiba that Atemu knew.

Atemu looked at him with soft eyes and moved closer.

"Hm… silly."

Blue met red.

"Kaiba is fine for ghosts."

A smile, the first in a long time.

"I guess it can't go back to what is use to be."

A tan, petit hand reached up and laced its fingers through brown locks. Atemu and Kaiba looked at one another, sitting right near each other as the flames continued their improvised dance.

"This is my sin."

Atemu looked at Kaiba, who still had a sad expression on his face. He needed to change that; he reached up to connect their lips. But he didn't, he kissed the eye patch.

"Can you still see me?"

"Yugi…" Kaiba spoke, calling the boy by his not-real name.

Atemu stopped and pulled away, wrapping his arms around himself and keeping a solemn face as he looked away from the other man. "That given name, I don't need it anymore."

"Yugi."

Atemu blinked and looked up to see that Kaiba was now towering over him. Their faces were only inches apart from one another's. Strong arms wrapped around small shoulders.

"Yugi."

_What we've been humbly waiting for… _

_Even if it's a single moment like this._

* * *

Noises, noises of need and pleasure were heard in the room of the CEO who had been closing himself off from the world for years. Clothing was moved, being pushes away from the skin that they were to cover up and keep the skin warm in the cold, winter night air. The now exposed skins and the mouths of the owners of those outer organs connected in many ways.

"Touch me," The owner of the tan skin commanded with a baritone voice filled with need and crimson-eyes of lust. "if you can see me." The owner added on.

_I want to be touched by a smiling you, not the one if front of me._

"Touch me."

Again the voice commanded to the man with pale skin that fit perfectly with the tan of the one of wanted to make sure that the pale skin man was not dreaming and that this whole thing was real.

_I want to be touched. _

_It is the sweetest pain._

* * *

He hesitated, not sure if he should continue with what he wanted. He towered over the body that lay under him, exposed exotic skin that had been heated by their previous actions.

"Can I…" He asked, blue-eyes looked down in question at red.

The red-eyes looked into the blue ones and a smiled was there, on the handsome face.

"Didn't think you'd ask."

A kiss was the reply to that little comment.

* * *

More sounds, they echoed in the lonely building. The cold chill was gone, now replaced by heat from the actions of the two men in the building. Gripping the sheets and turning his head to allow more access to the skin of his neck, Atemu moaned in pleaser as Kaiba licked and kissed his tender flesh, currently attacking one of his nipples.

"Yugi? Kaiba asked, looking at the boy under him, removing his mouth from the hardened dark skin that clashed with the tan of the rest of Atemu's chest.

"Nah… just…" Atemu looked up at him but turned away.

"You nervous?"

The boy turned his head and glared at the other. "Who is, dumbass!?"

"I am… a little."

This surprised Atemu; he hadn't expected that to be the reply from someone like Kaiba.

"Somehow… it seems like I'm touching you… for the first time…" He continued to trail his tongue along the soft and warm flesh of the boy who shouldn't even be here but he was.

"You're embarrassing me. AH!"

The moans got louder and more frequent at the touches.

"You don't have to do anything."

"Wait…"

Kaiba went lower on the naked form under him, finding something he knew that they both would enjoy in their own ways. Atemu bit hiss lip and tried to stop him but he failed.

"AH! Don't!"

_The reason I kept trying to put out the fire,_

"Uh!"

_Was you._

He had curled up, trying to prevent himself from what was going to happen next. But Kaiba didn't want him to be afraid. He took the smaller boy's hands and softly connected their lips. Atemu responded and wrapped his arms around him.

_Only you._

* * *

The moans were louder as the pleasure continued between the two duelists. Kaiba was moving himself in certain motions within the boy below him who was moaning in pure lust and pleasure, though tears that were not wanted came down his face.

"Why am I crying?"

It was never given it answer.

Only another question took its place, followed by several more.

"Yugi, where have you been all this time."

"Where were you, where are you now?"

A moment passed before Atemu could reply, though he looked guilty but a soft smile and tears came to him.

"Let's see…"

The reply sounded odd, but true.

"Never-Never Land."

_And I inadvertently pray again… that you could stay._

* * *

_And the night…_

All was calm at the Kaiba manor. The noises of earlier were now silent, the wind from outside and the soft breathing of the two men was all that could be heard in the late, winter night that was only given color due to the falling snow that would not stop.

But only one person was awake. Kaiba laid a limp arm around the small form in the bed with him, unaware that Atemu was still awake. He turned and placed a tender kiss to the lips of the man he loved and he got up.

…_would never have to become dawn._

Atemu left without a sound and into the snowy night.

Leaving behind a man who still felt that what he wanted back could never be returned.

_There's a voice calling for me. And soon_,

_A new day will start. _

* * *

"Good morning, Pharaoh."

Red-eyes shot open and looked into soft violet-eyes.

"Heba." 'Somehow that felt very nostalgic.' The boy thought as he looked at his friend in the afterlife.

"What was it…" 'I wonder… did I have a dream about Aibou?'

"Did you have a dream about the living world?" Heba asked, making Atemu blink again. "Again, I heard that name I don't recognize. Who is this 'Kaiba'?"

Atemu's eyes widened for a moment. But the look of surprised was replaced by that of amusement as he laughed.

_Can a dream within a dream some day become reality? _

"I forgot." Tears fell from his eyes.

_I'm sorry, Heba… _

_But really, I'm still there…_

_Call me from the far, far away world, on the other side…_

_Even if the name was one that was full of sin…_

_Don't erase my existence from that world._

* * *

"I've been waiting for this day. The day you'd finally return to this seat. CEO Seto Kaiba."

A small smile. "Thank you."

But it faded. "There's just one more thing I'd like you to look after." He pulled out a key and locked something into his desk, handing the key over to the young man near him with violet-eyes.

"Why give it to me?"

A simple question is replied to with a complicated response.

"I'll need that sealed away again for quite some time. Because… cards are double-edged swords."

_I wonder if you would laugh at me._

"It's to keep me…"

_Again I pray it to happen. _

"From remembering some pretty horrible things."

_Such a silly miracle. _

_I want to see you. _

_Atemu, I love you._

* * *

"Hm?"

He halted as he walked down a long road surrounded by greenery.

"Pharaoh, what happened?" Heba asked.

"Somehow…" Atemu spoke softly, just above a whisper as he looked over his shoulder.

I felt like someone was calling me.

"Uh… nothing." He was about to walk again, but he was stopped by realization as to what made him stop before. And it made him feel like crying.

_If you prayed,_

"Silly."

Heba blinked, looking at him. "Did you say something?"

A grin with sadness hidden within. "Just talking to myself."

_If you pray, I'll feel it._

_The call for me, from there. _

_I will leave my ears open and answer them._

_From a world where we will never meet again._

The end.

* * *

Heba is Yugi in the afterlife, if you know the doujinshi you know who he is acting as, though Yugi being in Kaiba's office was because I really had no one but him that Kaiba would place total trust in. This was so hard to do but I love how I wrote it, almost like a poem at certain parts. And Kaiba referring to Atemu as Yugi is from the anime.

Please review and I'll update my other works!


End file.
